Pain, Fire, and Hope
by 1Love4Ever
Summary: This story is only about Corbin Bleu 1st thing. If you wanna find out what it's about then you have to read the 1st chapter. :
1. She's Not Gonna Die First

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Corbin anyone relating to him although the characters I made up are mine._**

Corbin cried as I lay in his arms. He cried for himself and for me. There once was life for him to live but watching me die in his arms was too much pain for him. If he wasn't so upset, he would have found the nearest cliff to jump off of so he could meet me in the after worlds. But first there was something he needed to do. He needed to get all of his pain and anger out. He knew the exact way to do it.

~*6 Years Ago*~(Corbin's POV)  
When I was about 13 years old, I had to have 'the talk' with my parents. Turning 13 meant that I was becoming a teenager. There were danger and other things but I didn't really listen to them since parents basically have 'the talk' every two weeks. I guess it was my responsibility to listen to them since I had to do more things on my own. How was I supposed to know that that was gonna be the last time I ever had 'the talk' with my parents?

"Corbin. I need you to listen to me." my mom said.  
"I am listening."  
"You can't hear with that music playing in your ear! Take it off."  
I took off my headphones.  
"Becoming a teenager means you have to take more responsibility. I need you to listen to this. This is the last time that I'm gonna talk to you about growing up until you're 18. It's your responsibility to remember this. When you love a girl treat them right. And if anybody makes fun of you then ignore it. Am I going too fast?"  
"Just a little. Mom, I'm 13. Don't you think it's a little too early to be talking about love?"  
"So do you wanna skip this part of the talk and wait until you're 18?"  
"Yes. Can we skip the whole talk?"  
"Okay. But it's your choice."  
"You say it like you're a psychic or something."  
"All I have to say is when you get older, don't get your heart broken and do something stupid."  
"I won't."  
She left the room and I went back listening to my music. I hated having the talk. It made me feel uncomfortable. My motto is and always will be "Live life and learn from your mistakes." That's what I intended on doing.

Now I sit here in the rain with her in my arms. Rain and tears fall from my face and drips down to her dying body. I am 18 now so why didn't I have the talk with my parents yet? I'm glad I didn't. This was a mistake that I had made on my own and now I have to learn from it. But after I learn from it, will I be able to live my life? I have to learn from my own actions and now look where it has gotten me. Alone in the rain with a soul that is no longer with me. I don't know which is dying faster. The girl that I loved or my patience to get all of my pain and anger out. Either way they were both gonna die soon but I was not about to let her die first.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll update soon. :)


	2. She's Killed I'll Kill 'em

It was raining very hard but there wasn't any thunder or lighting. I looked down at her face. She wasn't breathing. I cried more letting my tears mix with the rain as they slid off my face. There wasn't anything else I could do to keep her living. Every time I checked for her heartbeat, I get nothing. My anger started building up. I didn't know what I was gonna do with her. But I couldn't just sit here and watch her die. Tears stop coming from my eyes. Only rain slid down my face. I placed her down and watched her. I slowly got up. Even though the rain was cold, my body was heated all over. I started walking towards home. My mom was sitting in the kitchen.

"Corbin! What happened? What's going on?!"

I ignored her. I was only focused on one thing.

"Where is she? Did you find her?!"

"I found her alright. Now I'm gonna do something about it."

I opened the drawer and took out a knife.

"Corbin what are you doing?!"

"Ending something that never should have happened in the first place!"

I left leaving my mom worried.

"Corbin, you might not remember when I said this, but this is what I mean by not getting your heart broken and doing something stupid." She whispered after him.

As I walked to my destination, I began having flashbacks to when she was killed.

~*Flashback*~

It was getting dark and it was about to rain. I was looking for her before she did something wrong. If I didn't find her soon, I would never find her later. She was gonna do something wrong and I knew it. I wish I would have figured it out earlier. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. The sky was pitch black now and it started to rain. But I wouldn't go back home without finding her. I continued walking until I saw a figure through the darkness. I moved closer to it. There she was crying on the ground on the edge of a 20 foot cliff that was over a river.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Corbin, I'm sorry! But I just can't keep living like this!"

"Don't listen to them! Listen to me! Get away from the edge!"

"No! Look I'm just doing this to help you out!"

"You're not helping me by killing yourself!"

She sat up on her knees. I could tell she was crying.

"Listen to me! Get away from the edge!"

"No Corbin. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna fall."

"No! Listen, we can survive through this together."

"No! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"What if I told you I loved you?!"

"I love you too. But I wish you hadn't told me that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna fall. Love is stronger friendship."

"Then take my hand and don't fall back!"

She came close to my face. She kissed me.  
"I'm sorry."

She fell back into the river. She didn't make a sound. I looked down into the river. I started crying. I jumped in after her. By the time I got in the river, I didn't see her. I dived under the water and couldn't see very much. I came back up for air and looked all around me. I dived back under the water and swam all the way to the bottom. I felt her hair against my face. I felt around for her body. I found it cold and freezing. I dragged her up to the surface of the water and brought her to a place where I could lift her onto the ground. I placed her down gently and came out of the water. I placed her in my arms. I cried for her and I cried for myself. I checked for her heartbeat but I didn't feel it. The girl that I loved was dying in my arms.

~*End Of FB*~

I clenched my knife tighter, ready to kill anyone that made this happen.

_A'N: Thanks for the review. :) Please comment on the chapter please. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow._


	3. Flashback

As I walked on the side walk, I could hear police sirens behind me. I looked back and saw that they were chasing after me. There was a reason why they were chasing me and I knew good and well that I shouldn't have done it but I guess things happen for a reason. I decided to run. The police were catching up to me. I ran over by the trees where the darkness would take over me. I accidentally tripped and fell. I rolled down a hill and hit a tree. My body was scraped and sore. I could hear the cars stop at the top of the hill and people walking down it. I could see two beams of light coming from flashlight. Despite all of my pain, which really didn't need to add on, I got up and ran. I stopped until I got to the end of the woods. I looked back behind me to see if they were following me. They were on the other side. I started climbing up the hill.

~*Flash Back*~  
(This happened before she killed her self.)

She didn't say a word. All she did was look at the ground. I was so fed up with her parents that I could have killed them right then and there.

"What kind of example are you setting for her?!" I yelled.

"A good one! Now if she wants to kill her self then let her do it! It's her choice, not mine!"

"She is your own daughter! Would you really want to see her kill herself?!"

"I don't care what she does!"

"Do you even love her?!"

"No!"

"How could you not love your own daughter?!"

"Since I found out she wasn't even my own child!"

"Then who's is she then?! Look, it doesn't even matter. She was left in your care and all you're gonna do is sit here and let her die?!"

"Yes! What's your problem with it anyway?!"

I've been fighting with her parents for about a month now. They don't feed her, they don't love her, they don't care for her. I'm the one that does most of that stuff. But she never complained about it. She doesn't talk about her family. When I tried to get her out the house she refused to go. She was being threatened by her family. Now they have gone too far and they're just gonna sit back and watch her die.

"Corbin, I thank you for actually caring for me but I've got too many problems with life and I can't make them stop. There's only one way to do that. I gotta kill my self." She said.

"Do you hear yourself?!"

"Yes I do!"

I looked at her parents.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?!" I yelled.

"Nope."

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped across the table and started beating them. They don't listen, they don't care, and they're threatening. She looked up once when she heard a scream from her mom but she didn't move. She looked back down with tears coming from her eyes. I strangled, slapped, and choked them. I knew that I was committing murder and that I should have stopped but I wasn't just doing this because of me. I was dong this because of her. I stopped when they didn't scream. They lay on the ground without moving. I started crying because of what I just done. I looked back to where she was supposed to be but she was gone. The door was wide open. I looked out the door but I didn't see her.

~*End Of FB*~

I was becoming a murderer. I didn't mean to let all of this get out of control. There's a saying "The things we do for love". It's the things I did for love but I didn't get anything in return but pain. That's the only reason why I became a murderer. But when I get revenge, I'll stop and do the same thing she did weather I like or not.

_Please comment or review, please and thank you! :D_


End file.
